Puppy Love
by poweredtoenail
Summary: Len finally gathers the courage to ask out his long time crush to the fair. This their first date. Will it end in disaster or will it be start of something grand? -Mentions of other pairings-


A blonde boy walked toward a greenette girl digging in her locker.

"G...G...Gumi?"

She panicked and hit her head on the door.

"Wo... would you," Len's voice cracked, " L...like to..."

Gumi looked at him blushing madly, "W...what is..."

"Do you.." he twiddled his thumbs, "want to... come to... the fair with me?"

Gumi met his eyes with a blank expression than looked away, trying to hide her red face.

"Sure," she managed to whisper.

"Okay," Len caught a wave of courage, "How does four o'clock sound?"

She gave a curt nod. Len mentally fist pumped before running away. Gumi waited until the hallway cleared before striking a victory pose. _What am I going to wear?_ She thought to herself on the way to class.

"Len. Wake up," Mr. Kiyoteru prodded his head with a ruler.

"...42.." he responded than returned to dreaming.

"Len Kagamine. Outside right now."

Len reluctantly pulled himself from his desk and walked outside. Across the hall Gumi doodled pictures of Len in her notebook.

"Gumi," Ms. Megurine tapped the whiteboard, "Please repeat what I just said."

"Uh..." she rubbed her forehead, "Salt..."

"Outside."

She dropped her pencil and walked out. Gumi closed the door and leaned against the wall.

"Hi,"

Gumi froze, she cautiously raised her head looking for the source. When their eyes met Len gave a sheepish grin.

"What happened?" he asked trying not to blush.

"Drawing... You?"

"Sleeping."

Mr. Kiyoteru and Ms. Megurine walked out of their respective classes. For the split second they looked at each other Len and Gumi saw a slight smile on their faces. After their stern lectures Len and Gumi returned to their classes, finished their day and now stood in front of their respective closets quite frustrated.

"What am I going to wear?" Len grabbed his hair.

"What about that?" Kaito pointed to a collared shirt.

"But it's too simple."

"Don't worry. It's only the first date," Gakupo chided.

"Are you sure?" Len made a face at the pair.

"Positive. So you're still taking her to the fair right?" Kaito changed the subject.

"Yeah, why?"

"Here," Gakupo handed Len a map.

"What is this?"

"It's a map of the fair. I went yesterday and marked all the best make-out spots."

Len's face promptly flushed red.

"Wh... wh... why did you do that?" sweat began dripping down Len's forehead.

"You'll thank me later so I thought you could make your move here but that's..."

"Thanks," the blonde interrupted, "but THAT'S WAY TO FAST." Len jumped on his purple friend and began pulling on his ponytail.

"Ow, ow, ow."

"Can I at least get to know her first?" he continued.

Kaito interrupted, " Aren't you supposed to pick up at four. You're already ten minutes late."

"Hnng," he gasped and grabbed his shirt than ran out his room. Meanwhile in Gumi's room.

"Agh..." she yelled in frustration.

"What are you freaking out about now?" Neru grumbled.

"I can't find my other boot."

"Is that it?" Neru haphazardly tossed Gumi's Gameboy.

"Are you going to kiss him?" Miku cut in.

"Uh..." Gumi's brain froze, fantasies raced through her head. Her nose began to bleed.

"Hey cut it out," Neru tapped her in the head, "you're creepy when you do that?"

"Oh, sorry."

Neru looked her in eyes, "Just grab him and drag to the nearest restroom. Problem solved."

Both Gumi and Miku experienced a flashback to several weeks ago.

"Haku," Neru stood in front of the taller girl twiddling her thumbs. They locked gazes for a moment than Neru grabbed Haku by her collar and dragged her away to the nearest restroom. Innocent walkers heard several screams and impacts come from the room but no one dared to investigate.

"Hey Miku don't start acting like Gumi." Neru snapped them out of their daze.

"I think that might be a crime." Gumi tapped her chin.

"Fine," the blonde threw up her arms in defeat, "be all lovey-dovey. I'm just trying to help you get what you want."

The doorbell sounded. All three girls froze. Gumi dug through her closet and found her boot. She raced down the stairs and opened the front door.

"Um... hi." Len scratched the back of his head.

"Hi..." she tried not to turn red.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded than walked out next to him. As soon as they were out of sight Miku and Neru made their move. They put on heavy coats and shadowed them all the way to the fair but unbeknownst to them two others had similar ideas. Right across the street Kaito and Gakupo did exactly the same. Just after they entered the fair Gumi turned to Len.

"I think we were followed here?" Gumi sounded concerned.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just have fun. What do you want to do first?"

She looked around than pointed at a shooting game.

"Shoot the heart and win a prize." a man yelled out. He spotted the pair, "You their with the girl." Len flushed red.

"Win the lady a prize." the man offered.

Filled with sudden bravado he slapped down some money.

"All you have to do is shoot out the heart and you get a prize."

Len took the rifle and aimed. He fired in one continuous burst but in the end he did not win.

"Aw... better luck next time."

He handed the man more money but it ended much the same.

"Aw... looks like you lost again."

Gumi slapped down money this time and ripped the gun out of Len's hands. In a nearby bush Kaito and Gakupo both slapped their foreheads and the bush next to them began giggling.

"Looks like girlie wants to give it a shot," the man said. His words rubbed Gumi the wrong way and became clear when she stamped her foot down. She fired at the target in bursts easily knocking out her heart and the heart in the next lane. The man and Len looked on in awe. She climbed the counter and grabbed her prize from a rack. A giant carrot with beady black eyes and a smile to match. She glared at the man than smiled at Len.

" I play a lot of shooter games what did you expect? What do you want to do next?"

"Uh... how about some ice cream?"

They walked away from the gun game toward the food vendors. In the bushes Gakupo and Kaito hung their heads in shame while Miku and Neru, in the next bush, laughed even harder.

"One banana split and one scoop of vanilla," Len said to the vendor. While he waited for the order Gumi grabbed a table. She admired her carrot for a moment than she heard ruffling in a nearby bush. Neru popped up holding rope and a bottle of chloroform. Gumi's eyes went wide. _No_ she mouthed and shook her head. Neru nodded and almost took a step forward but Miku pulled her back. Len sat down across from Gumi and gave her ice cream.

"Are you sure that's all you wanted?"

"Yeah," she chirped.

Len left again to get a spoon and returned to see that Gumi made a mess.

"Um... you have ice cream on your forehead." he pointed.

"I do?" she touched her forehead than turned bright red.

"Here," he leaned in to wipe Gumi's face.

In the bushes both groups watched intently as Len closed the distance but he simply wiped and went on to inhale his banana split. They soon finished and continued to make their way through the fair when the came upon a dunk tank.

"Hit the target watch him fall in the water." A man pointed to another man sitting on a platform.

"I want to try." Gumi hopped up and down.

Len paid for Gumi to throw. The man handed Gumi several water balloons. She threw her first balloon. The man on the platform held his breath. Gumi's balloon missed by a hair's width. The man let out a sigh. Len and Gumi heard scrambling in the bushes.

"Excuse me for a moment." Gumi turned with a balloon in hand.

"Who's there?" she threatened.

Neru and Miku stood up.

"Come on I know there are more of you." Gumi threw her balloon at the next bush. Gakupo and Kaito came out with their hands up. Len and Gumi yelled in unison, "Don't follow us!" Len picked up a water balloon and threw it at Gakupo.

"Retreat," Kaito and Miku ran away but Neru and Gakupo continued to stand like idiots while Gumi and Len grabbed another round of balloons. They threw together each hitting their respective friend square in the face. They eventually walked away frustrated that they didn't see a kiss.

"Want to ride the Ferris wheel?" Gumi asked Len.

"F... Ferris wheel? O... k," he turned red.

They walked together toward the ride subconsciously locking fingers.

**A/N: That was my first ever attempt at writing romance. What did you all think? Oddly enough it was inspired by Rage Against the Machine and if that weren't enough when I wrote the part about Len getting ready my Ipod started playing Caught in a Blonde. So click that button below and let me know what you think.**


End file.
